Life as a Vocaloid
by vividblueoreo
Summary: Drabble-y day-to-day adventures of the Vocaloids and their friends. More interesting than it sounds, trust me.  Pairings included so far; GakupoxLuka, KaitoxLen, MikuoxMiku. TAKING SUGGESTIONS.
1. Life

**A/N:** Using the 100 Themes Challenge on deviantArt for this but not any particular variation. I'll try and make them somewhat funny, though I'm not sure how well I'll do. ^^; I planned on just keeping it to the VOCALOIDs mentioned here plus Teto, Haku and Neru later on, but if you would like me to include a certain other character or pairing, please say so in a review. The other chapters will be longer than this. I hope you have as much fun reading these as I did writing them~

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VOCALOIDs (*slits wrists*), this goes for the whole fic.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Hatsune Miku heard as she woke up that morning was her fellow VOCALOID, Kamui Gakupo's song 'Dancing Samurai' blaring from the room opposite. Sliding into her slippers and walking out on to the landing, she peeked into the room and sure enough, there he was on Dance Dance Revolution, busting out some moves as his morning workout. "Morning, Gakupo-san~" She called. He nodded in reply, not stopping to look around. Continuing down the stairs she could already hear the twins having a heated argument in the front room ("<em><strong>NO<strong>__, Rin, you can __**NOT**__ put me in a dress!_"). She walked through the kitchen, ignoring the bluenette who was banging his head off the wall and sobbing about the fact the freezer had turned off overnight and his ice-cream had now melted, and finally arrived in the dining room where a rather pissed off Luka was trying in vain to pull Meiko off the table, where she had apparently fallen asleep the night before, bottle of sake still in hand to prove it.

Miku smiled.

Just another normal day, then.


	2. Youth

"Hey guys, look what I found~!" Rin called from the front room. When the others were all there, she pulled an old, dusty trunk from the corner of the room. "Huh, never noticed that before." commented Meiko.  
>"Yeah, since when has that been there?" asked Len.<p>

"Well, whatever, look what it's got inside!" said Rin excitedly, opening the trunk. Inside where piles of photo albums, dating back to the first VOCALOID's release. Rin opened up the album entitled 'New Arrivals', which started with just pictures of Meiko and Kaito, dated February 06. "I remember Mei-chan, you weren't so mean back then..." Kaito said, earning him a chop over the head from the brunette in question. It went right up until the day Luka had joined them (apparently the other VOCALOIDs were in another album), at some point in January 09, with pictures of her welcome party featuring an obviously-drunk Meiko running around in her underwear and Rin with cake all over her face.

"I remember everyone wanted a different cake so we had to do one with negi, oranges, bananas and eggplant served with ice-cream and sake..." Miku smiled at the memory as Gakupo turned a little green. Luka had meanwhile retreated to the corner and was muttering, "There was no tuna. There was no tuna. There was no tuna." Again and again, rocking back and forth. "I guess this was our youth, huh?" Kaito reminisced. It wasn't really seeing as none of them had actually 'grown up' so to speak, but nobody wanted to burst his bubble so they left him be.


	3. Content

**A/N: **Okay, now I've got the first three chapters up, I'm going to slow down on updating. Probably about two chapters a week. And if all goes well, when I'm done there'll be 100. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Len opened the door to his room, cracking his knuckles. "Alright! I've finally reached lev- AAH!" he cried out as a hand darted out of the room next to his and pulled him inside, quick as a flash. "WHAT THE-" he started, swivelling around, only to be silenced by a hand covering his mouth. He was blindfolded before he could see who the assailants were, but he had a pretty good idea. <em>What now?<em> He thought to himself as he feebly tried to resist the hands that surely belonged to Rin apparently trying to undress him. He didn't know what she had planned but he didn't think it would outweigh the consequences of what had happened last time he'd tried to resist her at a time like this. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Miku, one he hadn't expected to hear, saying; "Should I look away?"

"Nah, it's not a big deal, there's nothing there any-"

"HEY!" Len interrupted his sister with a muffled shout as she wrestled his shorts off of him. It was at this point that he heard the door open and the unmistakable voice of Kaito interrupted the proceedings. "Hey, have any of you seen..." he trailed off, presumably after he had seen exactly what was going on, but before Len had a chance to call for help, he mumbled a quick, "Urm, I'll go ask Luka." before hurrying out. Len sighed. Nice to know how much his fellow VOCALOIDs cared about his well-being.

By this point, something had been pulled over his head and he was told to stand up. Upon doing so, he heard the girls having some sort of conversation about what to "finish off with". He soon felt hands on his neck, apparently some sort of bow had been tied around it. He wondered what sort of strange outfit they had decided to put him in this time. Once again, the door was opening (_"Can't we be left in peace while we're playing with Len-__Len?"_), this time he recognised the voice as Gakupo's. "Do either of you want- Oh, is that Len-kun?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" Rin replied. Len began to stumble towards the source of the voice, thinking he was saved at last.

"Wait,"

He stopped.

"Isn't something missing?"

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking!" said Miku.

_Won't anyone help me?_

"...GOT IT!" shouted the samurai, followed by some urgent whispering between the three.

"YEAH! I'VE GOT SOME SOMEWHERE!" Rin replied, sounding rather excited.

_Oh God, what now..._

He felt something placed on his head.

"Perfect."

By the time they'd taken off his blindfold and everything else, Gakupo had left the room. "TA-DAAAA~" A full length mirror was held up in front of him.

"...Rin, is this one of your dresses?"

"D'you like it?" she grinned.

The accessories that had supposedly "completed the look" were a furry pair of nekomimi no doubt from one of the numerous cosplays Rin had collected throughout the years.

"Can I take it off now?" Len asked wearily, a look of complete and utter defeat on his face.

"Well of course not! We have to do the photo shoot first! Your fangirls are gonna love this~"

_...God help me._

* * *

><p>'Cos we <em>all<em> love Len in a dress. Don't even try and deny it.


	4. Change

"Luka-san~" An all-too-familiar voice called cheerily from behind the woman's door, followed by the sound of it opening and closing. As she had expected, the purple-haired samurai she had the misfortune to not only know, but be _living with_, stood before her.

"Did I say you could come in?" She said frostily.

"Ah, yes, well..."

"What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her novel. He cleared his throat and she looked up expectantly, one eyebrow raised. "Well, a new restaurant opened down the road, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to have dinner with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I have better things to do with my time."

"They have a special tuna dish at the moment."

She twitched. _Damn, he knows my weak spot. _Well, she didn't exactly keep it a secret.

"My previous point still stands."

"I guess that's a no, then." He sighed, leaving the room slowly, looking almost pitiful.

_She's never going to change._

"Close the door on your way out."

"I was going to anyway..." He muttered under his breath, looking up to see an almost scary look on Luka's face, as if to say; _Did I ask you if you were 'going to anyway'?_

He shook his head at the other five VOCALOIDs who were standing in the hallway and had listened to the whole conversation, as if they hadn't heard anyway. "Better luck next time, Gakupo-san..." smiled Miku, she felt for the poor guy.

"It's no use, she'll never go out with me."

"She sure is harsh on you, huh?" commented Kaito sadly.

Meanwhile, Luka sat on her bed, a contemplative look on her face. She bit her lip. _Perhaps I was too... No! What are you thinking? He's pathetic, always harassing me like this. Is he ever going to get the message? Still, his persistence is admirable, to say the least. And it's not like he's __ugly__... Ugh, make your mind up already, you foolish woman! ...No, I don't like him, certainly not... Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>I love this pairing. :3 C'mon, Luka, give him a chance~<strong>

**Luka: NEVER.**

**Fine, have it your way then. :T**


	5. Cat

"God, why are they so _loud_?" Meiko muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead and stepping outside. She pulled the door shut behind her and the sound coming from inside the house, where there seemed to be some sort of argument going on, was immediately softened. Whenever this happened someone _always_ had to blast music from their room, trying to drown out the sound of whoever was shouting. This was followed by another person trying to drown out THAT person's music, and so on, until it all became too much. On this occasion Luka Luka Night Fever and Kagamine Len no Bousou were battling it out whilst Rin and Gakupo were having some ridiculous dispute over whether _eggplants or oranges were better_, of all things. _For God's sake, how childish can they get?_

Meiko sighed and leaned back against the wall, wincing as she waited for her head to stop pounding. She then heard a soft rustling coming from the bins in the corner, and looked over curiously, where she saw none other than a small ear poking out from the top of one of the bins, accompanied by a small paw clinging to the edge.

_A... a cat? _

Making her way over to the corner, she pulled the kitten out of the bin and put it down on the ground, where it looked up at her innocently, mewing. She began to reach down to stroke it, a small smile playing on her lips, when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. _Teal...?_

She straightened up, coughing, and nudged the kitten with her foot. "Go on, shoo!" Instead it returned to the bins and jumped back in, apparently looking for something. It emerged a minute later with a tuna fish in it's mouth. Walking back to Meiko, the kitten dropped it at her feet, rubbing itself against her legs and purring. _So cute! _She swept it up in her arms and cuddled it, unable to resist a grin. Until she heard something like a giggle coming from the corner.

Once again she swivelled around, quickly dropping the cat. She kicked it lightly and it ran away, meowing, whilst she watched it go with a sad expression. Surveying the garden once more, she returned indoors, satisfied nobody had seen her.

A minute or so later, Miku climbed out from under the table just inside the garden door, a look of awe on her face. _So Meiko-nee __does__ have a soft side...! _She skipped away, giggling to herself, deciding to keep the older Vocaloid's secret, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I should do a story about Meiko. Hopefully I didn't ramble too much D:<strong>

**For those of you who didn't know, Kagamine Len no Bousou is also known as The Rampage of Len Kagamine (It's a favourite of mine) :3**

**Please comment if you have a specific pairing you'd like me to feature in later chapters, I need ideas~!**


	6. Uh oh

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI OR KAITO X LEN THEN DON'T READ. SIMPLE AS.**

* * *

><p>Len groggily opened one eye and groaned. <em>Ugh, my head...<em> He tried to sit up only to find something heavy weighing down his chest. It was none other than Kaito's head. He also noticed he was shirtless. This didn't bother him much seeing as it was summer. No, what _did_ bother him, however, was the fact that upon lifting the covers of the bed, he became aware that he wasn't wearing anything _down there_, either. Puzzled, he slowly removed himself from underneath Kaito, who was still snoozing obliviously, pulled on some clothes and hastily left his room. It just so happened Meiko was also leaving the room next to him at the time. "Good morning, Mei-chan!" he said cheerily, acting as though nothing were out of the ordinary. She simply snickered and walked off in the opposite direction muttering something about _kids_ and _alcohol_.

The next person Len crossed paths with was Luka, coming up the stairs, but before he had a chance to say anything she quickly passed him and set off down the corridor at a speed, looking very red in the face. By this point Len was not only extremely confused, but also rather annoyed. He went down the stairs and finally arrived in the dining room where Gakupo, Miku and Rin were having a conversation, though as soon as Len entered, Gakupo quickly left the room, mumbling about a new song he had to practice, leaving behind a half-eaten breakfast. Len turned to the girls.

"Um, I don't suppose one of you might be able to explain why..." he trailed off at the look on Rin's face. He had never seen her so... so... _triumphant_. It scared him. He turned to the other girl. "Miku?"

"U-Urm, well, um, er... Last night, it seems t-that Meiko decided to give you some sake... Apparently she said something about it being cola..." That _did_ sound familiar.

"O-Of course, none of us knew! We would have stopped her if we had! A-And, of course, she was drunk, she didn't realise what she was doing. She, um, gave some to Kaito too... And it appears you, er, both had a bit too much... A-And-"

It was at this point that Rin burst out laughing, banging her fist on the table, tears in her eyes. "Just look at him! He has no idea! S-So innocent!"

"Can you _please_ tell me what's so funny?" he shouted, incredibly irritated by this point. Rin fiddled with her back pocket for a bit, and then produced a tape-recorder. "Listen to this..." She pressed play.

The next thirty seconds were without a doubt the most humiliating of Len's life. He hadn't imagined he'd ever hear _anyone _saying those sorts of things, _making those sorts of noises_, much less himself, and he never wanted to ever again. "G-G-Give me that!" he stuttered, his face now bright red. Rin gave up the tape-recorder with surprising ease. "I-It's no use. It's already on Nico Nico Douga." she said, giggling uncontrollably.

_I hate my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh indeed. Ah Rin, how kind you are to your dear brother...<strong>

**Rin: You would've done the same thing!**

…**True, true. **

**This popped in to my head a few nights ago and it didn't seem long enough to make a separate fic so I just chose the theme that it fit in best with, which would probably be this one. Hopefully, you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it~**


	7. Poison

"What, may I ask, is _this_?" Kaito spluttered, pointing at his bowl and staring at the girl in front of him in indignation. "Ice... cream?" replied a rather bewildered Miku. She had returned from the store just a few minutes earlier after a melodramatic Kaito had claimed that he would faint if he didn't have some more ice cream soon. Miku, in need of some fresh air anyway, happily agreed to go get some for him.

"No, no, no, Miku." he spat, "I asked for Häagen-Dazs. _Häa-gen-Dazs_. This is definitely not Häagen-Dazs."

"Oh, well the own-brand one was on offer, so I thought-"

"_OWN BRAND?_ Are you _trying_ to poison me?"

"Well _sorry_, I didn't realise it was so important." She said with a pout, hands on hips.

"Hey, did I hear shouting?" Meiko asked, entering the room. Kaito froze. She looked between the two: a now rather scared-looking Kaito and Miku, hands crossed over her chest but tears in her eyes. "What's he been saying to you?" She asked softy, walking over to the girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. "H-He was having a go at me because of the b-brand of ice cream I bought." She hiccuped. Meiko spun on her heel and faced Kaito, banging her fists down on the table. "Give the girl a break, will you? It's _ice cream_, for God's sake. It all tastes the same."

"But you guys _know_ what I'm like about ice cream..." He protested feebly.

"Just get out of here before I hit you. And take that goddamn stuff with you, too." She shouted, pointing at the bowl on the table. Kaito scuttled out and Miku turned to the older woman. "Thanks, Mei-chan." She said gratefully.

"Any time, kiddo." She replied, followed a few seconds later by; "...Say, you aren't going out again, are you? You see, I could do with some more sake..."

* * *

><p><strong>O yus, Kaito, you got pwned. <strong>


	8. Trapped

"Kaito, get your ass over here and help us!" Meiko shouted across the room, hands on hips.

"Whyyyy?" He whined, spooning some more ice cream into his mouth. "_They're_ not doing anything!" He pointed over his shoulder at Miku and Rin, who were giggling about something in the corner and sharing a packet of pocky. Meiko rolled her eyes. "They're teenage girls, you're a twenty-year-old guy. Look, even Len's helping." She said, nodding over at the boy behind her who had been struggling to pick up a box for the last five minutes, though it appeared Teto had now taken over and was carrying it with ease. "Fine, whatever." He muttered, standing up and walking over to the towers of boxes yet to be moved.

It was the long-anticipated day Neru, Teto and Haku the Utaus moved house; just down the street from the Vocaloids. The Vocaloids had agreed to give them a hand at putting some stuff into storage until they found room for it, and they were now all gathered at the building and were moving various furniture and other miscellaneous items to their lot on the top floor. "Look over there, Neru's bringing the stuff up, go help her."

Kaito walked over to the blonde girl and picked up one of the boxes. "I'll help you. Waiting for the lift?" He asked kindly. Kaito took the slight twitch of Neru's head as a "yes". It arrived a few seconds later and together they pushed the six boxes inside just before the door closed. Standing in silence for a seconds, he began to realise just how little he'd spoken to her in the past. "So, erm..." He heard a thudding noise to his right and turned to see Neru pounding the Floor 5 button with her fist repeatedly, looking rather frustrated. "Hey, wait, that's not what you-!" He started in panic, just as there was a rather large bang and the lift jarred slowly to a halt. "Oh no..." He murmured, shoulders sagging. He let out a small sigh and dropped the box, then pressed the button a few more times. Nothing happened. He banged on the doors of the lift; "HELP! GUYS! _HELP!_" He shouted until he was out of breath, then proceeded to collapse, panting. Neru just stared at him blankly. "So... we're trapped?" She asked quietly, eyes questioning. "Looks like it. They'll notice we're gone soon enough... I guess we'll just have to wait." Neru settled down on the floor and hugged her knees, not particularly bothered about their predicament. "So... how's life?" He tried.

"Usual."

"...Anything interesting going on for you guys?"

"Not really."

"Urm... What about Teto? Haku?"

"Nothing."

He finally accepted defeat and he fidgeted for a few minutes, contemplating on whether or not to try and break out of the lift some how when he heard Neru begin to hum. _...I know this one! _

He waited for the chorus and then sung along; "Baka, baka, baka~!" He grinned like an idiot at her and she fell silent and stared at him. Smile fading, he looked away. _I guess that didn't work._ He lay back, resting his head against a box and thinking for a while.

It had been something close to half an hour since the lift had stopped now and Kaito was beginning to feel sleepy when he heard something "_...to! Neru!_" Sitting up abruptly and rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the girl, who had also seemed to have heard something. "Kaito! Guys?" The voices sounded louder, and there seemed to be more than one of them. "W-We're here! In the lift!" He shouted. There were a few seconds of silence and then something crashed into the roof above them, making a dent in the metal. He jumped back with a shriek. The second smash broke open the door at the top and Meiko fell through into the lift. "I'VE FOUND THEM!" She called up and a rope was tossed into the lift. "Here, Neru, you first." She said, offering it to the girl, who took it and was slowly pulled up by somebody on the other end. "Y-You found us!" He said joyfully, stepping towards Meiko, ready to hug her- until she pushed him away. "Hey, be more careful next time, poor Neru must have been so scared." Kaito was just about to tell Meiko just how wrong she was when the rope fell through into the lift for a second time. Meiko took it, along with his hand. "Come on, you idiot." She said, but she was smiling as they were lifted up onto the roof, from which they climbed up on to the next floor. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Miku cried cheerfully, running to hug Kaito. Neru was being smothered by the other Utaus, but the rest of the Vocaloids seemed rather uninterested. "Hey, what's for dinner?" Kaito heard somebody shout. _Not so much as an, "Are you __okay?"_ He sighed.

"Say, Neru, what's the time?" Haku asked across the room. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she flipped open the screen before replying; "6:28."

_Wait a second... _"_YOU HAD IT ALL ALONG?_" He shouted in disbelief, staring at the girl.

"Yeah, and?"

"We could have called for help!"

"...Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>I get the feeling this chapter's kinda boring. :L I'll try and do something more interesting next, but the Utaus needed an introduction into the story. <strong>

**This exact same thing happened to me and my mum once a few years ago, same place, same reason, same everything. Only we didn't have ninja Meiko to come save us. Not sure how we got out in the end, actually. o3o**


	9. Sport

_So bored..._ Gakupo sighed and lay back on his bed. He had been playing DDR for a week non-stop due to lack of song requests and if he was honest with himself, it was starting to become rather tedious. He looked around his room. _Same old, same ol- Wait, what's...?_

* * *

><p>"Come on, everyone, we're going to the park!" He burst in to the front room carrying a large array of sports equipment. "What? Whyyyyy?" Miku moaned.<p>

"It's too hot to do anything." Protested Kaito.

"Aww, don't be such spoil-sports, it'll be fun!"

"I'll come, it's boring here anyway~" Rin said in a sing-song voice, jumping up.

"That's the spirit!" Gakupo beamed.

"What are we going to be doing, exactly?" Asked Len.

"Tennis! And... soccer! That sort of stuff." Gakupo replied.

Luka looked sceptical. "You mean sports? Count me out. Besides, I haven't even got any-" Gakupo tossed some clothes at her. "Don't ask me where they're from, I just found them in my room. This house is full of weird stuff."

Ten minutes the Vocaloids were all gathered at the local park's tennis courts, sporting colourful tracksuits and holding rackets. After dragging Meiko all the way there, she had retreated to the corner and pulled a bottle of sake seemingly out of nowhere, and was refusing to take part. "So, who wants to go first?" Gakupo asked brightly, obviously still fairly positive about the prospect of having a successful game. "It was your idea, wasn't it? Shouldn't you do it?" Luka frowned, she had taken a lot of convincing to come in the first place. "Ah, yes, well, erm- About that..."

"You mean you don't even know how to play?" She said incredulously.

"Well, why don't you show us all if you know so much?" He tossed the ball at her. She stepped back, become rather subdued all of a sudden. "H-Hey, I never said _I_ knew how to play..." She mumbled. Gakupo sighed and looked around, but every one of them seemed to be just as clueless. The stood around for a few moments awkwardly, until they heard a shout from behind them; "Hey, if you're not using that court, can we have it?" They quickly gathered their things and made their way to the soccer pitch.

"Anyone?" Gakupo asked doubtfully once they had arrived. This time, Kaito stepped forward. "I know how to play this!" He began to explain, but was immediately interrupted by Luka, yet again;

"There's only seven of us, right?"

"Six." Miku corrected, pointing to Meiko, who was asleep on a bench off the side of the pitch.

"Right, so, how are we going to play with only three people on each team?"

"...Ah."

"Hey, where's Len?" Rin asked, looking around.

"Over here!" He waved from across the pitch, where he was looking through the bag Gakupo had brought with them. "Look, this isn't working out too well, why don't we just use this stuff?" He pointed to a long skipping rope and frisbee. "Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Kaito grinned. "Come on, Gakupo!" He grabbed the frisbee and began to run away, soon followed by a rather excited Gakupo. Luka stared after them and sighed. "They're like kids... Say, Len-kun, don't-" She looked over to see Miku holding the rope and skipping away, and Rin dragging Len behind her by the legs. "You're too short to play with them, anyway. You can be in the middle!"

Luka couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "Poor kid." She began to make her way over to Meiko, shrugging off the impulse to join the others. She had been clever enough to bring some sheet music with her which she could begin to memorise. She shuffled up next to a snoring Meiko and observed the others with a small smile on her face, watching as the frisbee hit Gakupo square in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Len's going to be getting a lot of abuse in this series.<strong>

**So, I've no idea what-so-ever as to how to play soccer or football or whatever, so there probably is something you can do with three people on each team, but I wasn't going to learn the rules just for this, and it works better this way anyway. So yeah. .3.; Keep the reviews coming, guys, I appreciate every one! :D**


	10. Reunion

"La la la la~" Miku sang to herself cheerfully as she skipped down the corridor. Apparently they had some sort of special visitor and she was making her way downstairs to find out who it was. "Miku? Where are you?" She heard Kaito yell.

"Here!" She turned the corner and entered the front room. "So, who's- MIKUOOOOOOOOO!" She cried, running up to the tealette and jumping into his open arms. "I missed you too, Miku." He chuckled. She let go of him and stepped back, blushing.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." She laughed nervously. "But it's been forever! How are you? Still a negi-lover, I take it?"

"You bet." He grinned. "And you?"

"But of course!" They both laughed for a little while and Miku turned to look at him once more. He smiled widely at her and she stared for a few more seconds before looking away, slightly flushed.

"Mikuo, Mikuo, come play video games with me!" Len said enthusiastically, tugging on one of his sleeves.

"No, No, I want to show you this new song I sung recently!" Argued Rin, grabbing hold of the other.

"C'mon guys, stop bothering him, he'll be tired from all the travelling." Meiko said, putting a hand on both of their heads. "Sorry for bothering you, Mikuo..." Len sighed.

"...But come play later, okay?" Rin finished.

"Now, now, shoo, the adults have to talk." Meiko pushed them both gently.

"Hey, we're fourteen, you know?" An irritated Len shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, Mikuo brought back some bananas and oranges, they're in the kitchen, now off you go!"

"'Kay!" They both ran off, any intentions of arguing immediately forgotten.

"Now that they're off our hands..." Meiko walked across the room and rustled around in the cupboard for a few seconds before producing a bottle of alcohol in each hand, grinning at them all. "You do realise Miku and Mikuo are both too young to drink, right?" Luka sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ah..." Meiko faltered, looking disappointed.

"It's fine, I'm kinda tired anyways." Mikuo yawned. "It's getting late, I don't wanna push you guys out, but I guess I'll just set up on the couch-"

"No, no, we'll find you somewhere proper to sleep!" Miku interrupted, nodding vigorously with a look of determination on her face. Everybody turned to look at her.

"W-Well, he'll get uncomfortable... on the couch..." She mumbled, immediately regretting her outburst.

"And where exactly will he sleep, then?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow. "Gakupo's room's too cluttered, Kaito's is too small, Meiko's stinks of alcohol, Rin and Len'll both wake up at the crack of dawn and start jumping on his bed until he wakes up, and, well, he's not staying in _my_ room because... because... _because_." She retorted, counting them off on her fingers one by one. "Which leaves..."

"...Well Miku, your room is pretty big." Kaito commented.

"I'll go grab the spare mattress." Gakupo began to leave to room, soon followed by Luka.

"I guess we'd better help with the bags. C'mon, Meiko."

"Ugh, okay then." Meiko said, grabbing Kaito by the arm and pulling him out after her, leaving Mikuo and Miku alone in the room.

"Erm... it is okay with _you_, right, Miku?" He asked, smiling apologetically.

"O-Of course! It's totally fine!" She insisted. "I'll, erm, just go get changed into my pyjamas." She left the room as fast as she could, taking a deep breath as she sped up the stairs. _They know, they freakin' __know__ how I... What's their... Are they trying to set me up with him or something?_

Emerging from the bathroom five minutes later, she walked to her door to find Mikuo standing uncertainly at the doorway, holding a suitcase in each hand. "Ah! Miku! I, er, figured I should wait for you before I went in..."

"Oh, I see! Sorry, here." She walking in past him and held the door open. "You can put your bags over there." She pointed into the corner and held her breath as he squeezed past her, shivering slightly as her brushed against her arm. "So I guess we should go to bed now..." She said quietly, flicking the switch so the only light in the room was the one coming from the lamp on her beside table. "Right." There was a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds, and then Mikuo began to cross the room slowly. However, instead of stopping at the mattress on the floor, he passed it and walked up to Miku, hesitating a second before pulling her into a light embrace. "I really missed you, you know." He murmured, burying his face into her hair. She closed her eyes slowly, face pressed to his chest. "I missed you too... I... Mikuo, I..." He pulled away slightly, looking down at her and she hid her face in her hands, trying to hide the fact that she had turned beet red. He smiled gently. "Goodnight, Miku." His lips brushed her forehead lightly before he returned to his mattress, lying down. Miku walked over to her bed, turning off the lamp next to it. She fell asleep feeling happier than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OH GOD IT'S <span>CHEESYYYY<span>_**

**Writing romance-y stuff ain't really my forte, if you can't already tell. xD I somehow feel like I rushed through this chapter, even though it's one of the longest yet... Hrm, anyways, this pairing was requested by NagamiKai, hopefully it lived up to your expectations. C: I know I have other requests to get to, I'd like to work on a first-come, first-serve basis but I had to have this one first for convenience, so sorry about that. ^^; Still open for more requests, of course, doesn't just have to be for pairings, either~**

**And ack, it's been over a month since the last chapter, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update guys, I've been really bogged down with work, but then I just kinda got lazy. orz; It's nearly summer so _hopefully_ I'll start updating a lot more.**

**God, I need to stop writing so much in these little footnotes.**


	11. Happy Birthday Gakupo!

Rays of early morning sunlight fell through the leaves, leaving shimmering pools of light here and there across the forest floor. All there was to be heard was the gentle flow of the river and the occasional chirp of a bird from the canopies above. Gakupo smiled to himself as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. The leaves crunched underneath him as he settled down, breathing a sigh of relief. His journey was finally over. _It's so pretty here... Hard to imagine we're so close to the city. Just the place for my monthly training sessions. _He lay on his back slowly, closing his eyes. _Now, in, out, in, out. Breath deeply. Close your mi-_ _**Brrring brrring! Brrring brrring! **_

Brow furrowed, he sat up, pulling his cell out of the bag he had brought with him, letting out a frustrated sigh. "He-"

"Gakupo! Where the-"

"Meiko! Gakupo, where-"

"Why didn't you tell us you were-"

"Hey! Anyway, you should've-"

"Rin, give me it back! Sorry, Ga-"

"_GUYS!_ One at a time, please!" Gakupo shouted into the phone, already annoyed over having been disturbed. "Now, what do you want?"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? YOU DO REALISE TODA- Hey! Get off-" Rin screeched before being cut off.

"...nk you Len. Anyway, Gakupo, have you forgotten what the date is?" Kaito asked calmly.

"Of course not! It's the 31st of July, the last day of the month, which I always take off to do my samurai trai- Hang on... 31st... July... _OH!_"

"Honestly, you can be such a dunce at times. Where are you?" He heard Luka say after a short click. By the sounds of it, everybody else was arguing.

"The forest just outside the city..."

"You'd better hurry back, we've got some stuff prepared for you, and we can't be kept waiting for long." This time, once again, it was Kaito's voice which replied.

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can!" He said hurriedly, flipping shut the cell and picking up his bag. _Guess this'll have to wait..._

By the time he had made it out of the forest and back into the city, it was coming up to midday and he had already received multiple texts from every single one of the Vocaloids urging him to pick up his pace. Apparently there was "something" which simply couldn't wait until tomorrow. Funny it seemed to be today that all the buses were taking their sweet time in arriving, and it was no use trying to hail a car, the stares people were giving him (most likely due to his clothing and hair. Oh, and perhaps his sword) were getting worse and worse with every passing vehicle. _Honestly, people are so judgemental these days... It's not __that__ weird, is it?_

He finally made it halfway across the town and searched around for a little while until he found a quiet little café, sitting down to eat a little something (he hadn't had time for breakfast after all). However, before he had time to order, he received a rather scary phone call from Meiko. Apparently they were somehow psychic, and the unspeakable things she had threatened to do to him if he dared to fill his stomach had been enough to stop him from sticking around for much longer. And so, as the sun dropped lower and lower in the sky, he continued his tiresome commute across the town. _This'd better be good, I have to go all the way back tomorrow._

The evening had now long since set in, and Gakupo was finally back in the neighbourhood. _Come on, nearly there, just a few more streets... Let's see if I can make it back before one of them calls me again. _He challenged himself, turning another corner. _In fact, they haven't called in a while, have they? _Gakupo slowed down, shrugging his bag off of his shoulder and pulling out his cell. _Let's see... The last text... Over an hour ago... _Wondering what could have caused the sudden end in communication, he checked his most recent message, which had been sent from Luka. "_hrry1_" He had presumed it was meant to say "Hurry!" _That's kinda strange. It's not like Luka to make mistakes in her texts... And she sounds pretty urgent... Maybe...? _Gakupo slowly began to pick up his pace, slinging his bag over his shoulder once more. Turning the last corner before he reached their street, he broke into a run. _What could've happened? They must be in danger! _He finally reached the front porch and sped up the steps. Kicking open the front door (_Oh crap, it's not locked!_), he withdrew his sword from his belt and charged down the hall. "GUYS! I'M HERE! ARE YOU ALL O-" He came to a halt as he entered the front room. He stood still for a second, taking in the scene before him (not one at all like he had imagined), before letting out a long sigh and dropping his sword by his side. Sprawled across the purple confetti-covered floor, couches and various other surfaces were Miku, Rin, Len (Gakupo couldn't help but smile at how the latter two lay side by side on the couch, arms loosely around each other), Kaito, Meiko and lastly Luka (clutching a phone in one hand), each and every one of them wearing a party hat. _A... surprise party? For me? _"Mmmmgfh... Ugh... Gakupo?" Kaito slowly turned over, before sitting up abruptly, eyes wide open all of a sudden. He quickly hurried to his feet. "At la-! ARGH!"

"Y-You guys are so k-kind! Organising all t-this for m-me!" He sobbed, pulling the bluenette into a tight embrace. "I shall forever be in debt to you!" He pulled away and bowed, quickly taking the opportunity to wipe his eyes. "Oh, it's really no-"

"I got worried for a second there! The front door wasn't locked... I thought because you all stopped calling and sending me messages..."

"Have you seen the time? And, we left it open so you could get back in."

Gakupo's eyes widened as he looked up at the clock on the wall. 11:59. "I didn't realise it was so late... But, you did all of this, and now there's only a minute left..."

"Oh, so what? Who says it has to actually _be_ your birthday to celebrate?" Kaito grinned. By this time, the other Vocaloids had all woken up one by one, and were hurrying over to each hug Gakupo and wish him a happy birthday. Kaito then proceeded to explain they had managed to acquire some rather expensive eggplant sushi which went out of date that very day, the reason they had been so urgent about him hurrying back, and adamant about him not eating. "So, we're not sure how it tastes now, but-" Kaito began, but Gakupo had already nearly tripped over a still-groggy Miku in his haste to reach the table, and was now shovelling the stuff down his throat at an incredible speed. "Oh! Sowwy, you goys wan'ed som too, wight?" He choked, before swallowing and offering them the nearly empty plate. "E-Er, no, we're fine..."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, beginning to turn back.

"Hang on, we're not done yet!"

Gakupo turned back around slowly. "...You mean there's something else?"

"Of course!" Kaito laughed. "Someone?"

"Oh, here..." Rin passed Kaito a long, rectangular box from the floor, lifting it carefully into his hands.

"So, we all clubbed together to buy you this, it was pretty expensive so we hope you don't mind it's all we got you..." Taking the box, Gakupo slowly opened it. He stared in awe for a second, before his eyes promptly filled with tears again. "N-No way... You couldn't have... YOU GUYS ARE THE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" He gasped, unsheathing his new top-of-the-range katana complete with a beautifully patterned hilt and razor-sharp blade. "You're the best friends a samurai could wish for, really!" He smiled. "This thing's just so freaking awesome! I've wanted it for the longest time!" He began to swing it in a full circle, stopping abruptly as the blade passed swiftly over Luka's head, before she straightened up again. "Be more careful with that thing, you'll have somebody's eye out!" She scorned, smoothing out the non-existent creases in her skirt. "S-Sorry!" Gakupo laughed nervously, hastily returning the sword to it's sheath and placing it in his belt before taking a step back quickly. But instead of the punch in the jaw he had been expecting, Luka simply coughed and looked away, a little red in the face. "Go on!" Rin whispered loudly. "What're you waiting for?"

"Go on, Luka." Kaito smiled, nudging her gently.

"Okay, okay!"

"W-What's this?" Gakupo asked, smiling tentatively. Luka hesitated before taking another small step towards him, leaning in. She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Gakupo." She mumbled, granting him a small smile before quickly making her way over to her previous seat, as Meiko "Awwwww"'d rather loudly and Miku giggled from her place on the floor, clapping. A slightly flushed Gakupo could only think one thing to himself as he grinned like an idiot, feeling incredibly chuffed with himself; _This is definitely going to be a birthday to remember._

* * *

><p><strong>Original title is original.<strong>

**So, today's our favourite eggplant-obsessed purple-haired singing/dancing samurai's birthday, and I wrote this in honour of him. Credit for this chapter's plot goes to the fabulous ****BlackjackRio ****(GoreadherdeliciousyaoismutNOW), I just wrote it~ Speaking of which, the first half of this was written in the early hours of the morning long after my brain had shut off for the night and so it's not as nicely flowing or worded as well as I'd like, but hey, whatever.**

**Oh, and eggplant sushi? Yeah, it exists. Can't say I've ever tried it, though. Or that I want to.**


	12. Are You Challenging Me?

"More please!" Kaito called out to nobody in particular, pushing away yet another empty tub of ice cream and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "Get it yourself." Replied about three people at once.

"I can't be bothered..." He groaned, leaning back in his chair. He surveyed the room hopefully, but was met with nothing but dirty looks. That is, until- "Fine, fine, I'll get it." Sighed Len, getting up slowly and heading towards the kitchen. "Thank you, Len-kunnnnn~" Kaito grinned.

"But it has to be the banana one and I'm having some, too." He finished, running away before Kaito had time to reply. Returning a few minutes later, he slid the half-full tub down the table towards Kaito, carrying his own bowl over to where he had been sitting previously, and watched in awe along with the others as the bluenette finished it in about twenty seconds flat. "...What?" He asked, looking up to see six faces staring back at him, expressions ranging from surprised to downright nauseated. "How... do you do it?" Asked Miku, looking a little green.

"Surely you feel ill?" Added Gakupo.

"No... Not really." Kaito replied, looking from the empty tub to the others and back again.

"You really love that stuff, don't you? Bet you couldn't go a day without it." Meiko prompted.

"Oh, well, I don't know-"

"A week? Hmm?"

There was silence as a look of realisation dawned on Kaito's face. Meiko _was_ a little low on money at the moment. She was probably down to her last few bottles of sake...

"...Are you challenging me?"

"Let's see..." She dug around in her pocket for a bit before pulling out a few notes and slapping them down on the table, confirming Kaito's suspicions. "What d'you say?"

"Oh, well, I could do with a bit of spare cash, there's a new ice cream parlour down the road, after all." He smirked, placing his bet on the table. "...Guys?" He looked around, as each of the Vocaloids came forward and placed a little change on the table, each promising not to go near their item of choice for the remainder of the week. "You shouldn't encourage betting, you know." Murmured Luka, but she had a sly smile on her face as she placed a small stack of notes on the table, as if she were already certain she knew who would be a good deal richer seven days from then. And so each Vocaloid bid a tearful goodbye to their respective negi, orange, banana, ice cream, sake, tuna and eggplant stashes and gave one another a firm handshake, before retiring to their beds for the night, all equally certain that in a week's time they'd be taking a well-earned trip down to the shop to spend their winnings. Little did they know it'd be harder than they thought.

* * *

><p>Day one, and the Vocaloids all got up and went about their daily business as usual, pretending nothing were out of the ordinary. It was almost as if it were just another day. That is; until dinner came around.<p>

Miku brought out a tray of glasses and placed one at each of the Vocaloids' places, before seating herself and staring in dismay at her plate. Not a single piece of negi was in sight. They all dug in, too hungry to bother conversing (they hadn't had anything to snack on throughout the day, after all). All of them but one. Meiko held her knife and fork firmly, but you could still see her hands trembling. She stared down at her plate with a determined look on her face. but every now and then her gaze would flicker up to the glass in front of her. _Water... Ugh... Dammit... _"Er, Meiko...?" Asked Kaito tentatively, staring at her with a worried look on his face. "OKAY, FINE, I GIVE UP! I'M OUT!" She cried, standing up, sending her chair crashing back into the wall and running out of the room, presumably to retrieve one of her many bottles of sake from the basement. "Can't even go a day without alcohol, huh?" Luka commented, a small smile on her face. _One down, five to go._

Day two was strikingly similar to the first. It seemed Miku could only take so many meals without negi, and the rest of the Vocaloids were left to watch in jealousy as she skipped around the house gnawing fondly on the stuff for the rest of the evening after having to leave half way through dinner.

Day three commenced with a double-whammy, after Luka revealed she had found Gakupo sleep-walking to the fridge, murmuring something about eggplants under his breath in the early hours of the morning, triggering a rather smug comment from the samurai in question about how Luka "couldn't even go a whole night without him", which was swiftly answered with a kick to the head. This was followed by Rin being found peeling a orange in the airing cupboard after apparently having "forgotten" about the competition. Which of course hadn't fooled any of them. And so there were three.

"Would you like to just give up now or would you rather humiliate yourself later on?" Kaito smirked as he and his two rivals sat together in the front room the next day. "Oh, getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you, Kaito?" Len chuckled, holding his gaze. "Honestly, you two." Sighed Luka, arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head in disapproval. Ignoring her, the two males nodded at each other. "You're on." They said in unison. The air was filled with tension as dinner came around, each of the other Vocaloids eagerly watching the other three, as if they were just waiting for one of them to slip up. However, everything was going just fine... Until dessert. "I'll bring the plates out." Miku volunteered, beginning to gather them up. After dumping them by the sink in the next room, she absent-mindedly wandered over to the freezer. _Let's see... How about ice cream..._

"Say, could one of you come through and help me here? I need to bring out dessert."

"Oh, sure!" Replied Kaito, making his way through to the kitchen.

"Okay here, you take these two and then come back and- Kaito?" Miku froze just after she had placed the bowl in his hands, watching as beads of sweat began to dot the bluenette's forehead. "OH! Oh my gosh, I'm- Oh no!" She cried, flustered, before reaching to take back the bowl, but she was too late. Kaito was already wolfing down it's contents. Once he had finished, his head dropped and he simply stared at the floor with a look of utter devastation on his features. "KAITO'S OUT!" Rin shrieked happily, after having rushed through to the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. With four days down and only two people left in the competition, it was anyone's guess as to who would emerge victorious.

And so the fifth day began and everybody was on edge, despite the fact that there would be no impact on them regardless of who won. Nobody could remember there having been such a tense atmosphere before, after all. Luka and Len avoided both each other and the kitchen very carefully for the duration of the day, and so the first full 24 hours without somebody having left the competition passed. The very next day was just the same, and by Sunday morning everybody was just about ready to explode from the tension. "Maybe... Neither of them will win?" Wondered Miku. Her, Kaito, Meiko, Rin and Gakupo were gathered in the front room after Luka and Len had both locked themselves in their rooms, obviously both extremely determined to resist any possible temptations awaiting them outside of their "safe-zones". "Not if I can help it." Smirked Rin.

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but a few weeks ago..."

* * *

><p>"<em>We're home!" Miku and Rin had just returned home from their shopping trip and Rin was now eagerly rushing upstairs to her room to check her emails. She'd been getting a lot of work recently. "Oh, oops, sorry!" She cried as she accidentally ran into Len turning a corner at the top of the stairs. "S'fine." He mumbled, keeping his head down and rushing past her quickly. She stared after him, slightly perplexed, before rushing to her room. After answering all her emails she still had a good hour until dinner. She looked around, wondering what to do, until her eyes came to rest on a bookcase against the far wall. A mischievous smile lit up her face and she got up, rubbing her hands together, and made her way across the room. "Now then, what to read today... Huh?" She frowned, eyes slowly travelling along the shelf. It appeared somebody had shoddily arranged the books to make it appear like nothing was missing, but she could tell a fairly large chunk of her collection wasn't there. Running over the titles in her head, she tried to work out what was gone. <em>Hang on... No... I didn't leave those on here, did I?_ She bit her lip and headed downstairs, slamming open the door of the sitting room and surveyed the room, fists clenched. "Is something the matter?" Luka asked monotonously, looking up from her magazine and raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes, something most definitely is the matter." She fumed, eyes coming to rest on the couch. Walking around the face the three boys sitting there, she narrowed her eyes. "It was one of you, wasn't it?"_

"_Er... Rin-chan?" Asked a rather confused Gakupo._

"_Hey, get out of the way, we're trying to watch TV." Len said, sounding rather ticked off. _

"_What's the problem, Rin?" Asked Kaito carefully._

"_Somebody's been at my yaoi collection!" She screeched. _

"_What?" Miku cried, running into the room in an apron and holding a spatula. Meiko chuckled._

"_Y-Yaoi?" Gakupo echoed weakly. Kaito readjusted himself and coughed, looking rather uncomfortable. Rin scrutinised them both before turning her eyes to her brother. His gaze flickered up to meet hers for just a second before he looked away quickly, but that was all she needed. "YOU! COME HERE NOW YOU LITTLE-" _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay!" He squeaked, jumping up and over the couch before running out of the room, Rin hot on his tail. The chase continued for a good five minutes all around the house before they both ended up back where they'd started, Len pinned to the floor and looking more terrified than the others had ever seen him in his life. "WHAT'VE YOU GOT AGAINST ME AND MY YAOI? HMMM?"_

"_N-Nothing, I just never thought you'd get any with ME in it!" _

_Rin faltered slightly._

"_IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TO BEGIN WITH, NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH IT!" _

"_Well, I threw it away of course!" Len replied, regretting the words as soon as they'd left his mouth. _

"_YOU WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?" She screamed, shaking him by the shoulders._

"_E-Erm, you have yaoi with Len in?" Kaito exclaimed in an attempt to save the poor boy, who now looked on the verge of fainting. _

"_And what's it to you?" She spat, turning her attention to the bluenette. He stepped back quickly. "L-Len and, er, who?" He asked quickly, not thinking. There was an awkward silence that stretched on for a whole minute until Len made a slight gesture with his head. "Eh?"_

"_You." He mumbled, turning redder and redder by the second. "Me?"_

"_And, um..." Len coughed. "Him." This time gesturing towards Gakupo, who spat out the drink he had been sipping thoughtfully. "Wait, what? Me? Him? Which of one us?"_

"_B-Both... Of you... All three of us..." Len trailed off, now beet red, and Rin wasn't looking too good either. Luka was having trouble hiding her smile behind the magazine she was holding up and Miku was silently fangirling in the corner. "Geez, you're going to pay for this." Rin said, finally getting up and storming out of the room._

* * *

><p>"Of course we remember, Rin-chan." Meiko laughed.<p>

"How could we forget?" Sighed Kaito.

"Well, I wasn't kidding when I said he was going to pay..."

"Len-kun~?" Rin put on her sweetest voice as she knocked on her brother's door, mentally crossing her fingers.

"What d'you want?" Came his muffled voice from inside.

"Aww, c'mon, what've I done to deserve that, hmmm?"

He sighed. "You've come to get me back for the other day, haven't you?"

"Eh?" She froze.

"When I caught you in the airing cupboard?"

"Oh. Right." She let out a breath of relief before straightening back up. "Oh, come on, I'm not that immature." She could almost see him raising his eyebrows on the other side of the door. "Leeeennnnn..." She moaned, shoulders slumped. "Geez, you're my brother, of course I want you to win! Kagamine pride, y'know? Remember that song we sung? You come above everyone else to me! And besides, I don't want all that stupid tuna stinking out the house. So just let me in and I can give you a few pointers!"

"..."

"Pretty please?"

"...Okay." She heard him say doubtfully, and the door slowly opened.

"Yayy!" Rushing inside, she leaned against the door, keeping he hands behind her back as it shut behind her.

"Rin? Aren't you gonna...?"

"Oh, I'll only be here for a sec, so..." Len was beginning to look a little worried. Rin grinned and grabbed his tie, pulling him so his face was just a few centimeters from hers, she then pulled away slightly and lifted the hand she had behind her back. "No..." His eyes widened. "No, Rin, no!" She began to giggle as she placed the banana in front of his face, swinging it back and forth tauntingly, watching his eyes follow her every move. "Rin... You are _so_ evil..." His tongue poked out from his mouth and she watched gleefully as he quickly licked his lips. His fists were clenched but she could tell he wouldn't last much longer... "Here!" She dropped it quickly and he caught it in his hands, feverishly peeling it and smiling widely as he bit half of it off in one bite. "Rin..." He collapsed backwards onto some cushions, sighing contentedly. "...Why?"

"Remember the _yaoi incident_?" He choked and began to stand up but Rin was already leaving.

"Enjoy~"

* * *

><p>"So I have to wait until midnight."<p>

"That's what Meiko said." Kaito replied to Luka on the other side of the door, smiling pitifully. "Sorry, I don't really understand the logic behind it either, but you know what happens when we try and disagree..."

"Don't worry about it, I've only got two hours to go."

Kaito nodded. He was personally quite happy with things being this way. Most of the others probably would've gloated about their victory for many months to come and Luka was pretty much the only one of them who didn't indulge herself whenever she felt like it and leave them all skint for days. "Well, good luck." He crossed the hall to his room, already in his pajamas, smiling and wishing Miku goodnight as she passed him. _Still, what a shame... All that ice cream..._

* * *

><p>11:38. Meiko chuckled to herself as she swayed back and forth, clutching a chair for support. <em>I don't need all that money... I can just buy alcohol whenever I want... <em>"Luka's fishhhh... Gonna shmell..." She laughed for a good few minutes after that, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She held the bottle up to her face and swished it back and forth. _Empty. _"I'll go... Go get..." She stood up tentatively, making her way towards the kitchen, before pausing as she heard a sound. Something... squelching? Shaking her head to clear her mind and sober herself up, she brandished the bottle in her hand.

"_Mmm..._"

_There's somebody in there... _She looked up at the clock on the wall. 11:56. Her attention was quickly drawn back to the room when she heard a sort of satisfied sigh. She frowned. _Okay... _Taking a deep breath, she raised the bottle. _3... 2... 1! _Spinning on her heel she kicked open the door to the kitchen, looking around the whole room. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Her gaze came to rest on a figure on the floor crouched by the freezer, startled blue eyes staring back at her. "LUKA?"

* * *

><p>"Mmm, this is nicer than I thought it'd be..." Kaito murmured thoughtfully, handing Miku's ice cream back to her. "Of course it is! Are you insulting negi?" <em>You say it like it's a person... <em>Kaito simply laughed. "How about yours Luka?" She nodded slowly.

"Can't say it's that true to how this particular species originally tastes and I'd prefer it if it were slightly saltier, but I believe those are my only complaints." She said, staring at the ice cream cone in deep thought. "Still, four minutes Luka, that's all!" Gakupo's laughter was cut short when his cone was taken from his hand and planted right in the middle of his face. "I hardly think you're in any position to say such things, I lasted a lot longer than you." She turned and walked away, head held high, as he chased after her, already apologising profusely.

"And have you two made up?" Kaito asked the twins, turning to face them.

"Well, we're even..."

"...for now." They grinned and tackled each other playfully as Miku went after them. "_Guys!_"

Kaito exchanged a look with the brunette beside him as she laughed. "They'll never change." Meiko commented.

"Guess not." He shrugged, a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter is long. X_X Ehm... Perhaps it'll make up for not updating often enough...? shot **

**But still, that flashback could be a chapter in itself. I always imagined Rin to be a bit of a fujoshi, teehee. **

**So in the end they just split the money and went to that new ice cream parlour Kaito mentioned at the beginning, if you hadn't figured that much out. Wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Like, literally, I was struggling with the last few lines for a good five to ten minutes but I think I'm happy with it. :3**

**As always, hope you enjoyed, and I'm always open for suggestions! ^^ I'll try and center one of the next few chapters around some of the other Vocaloids/Utaus~**


End file.
